


The Listener and his Mate

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Marking, Marriage, Mates, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkas finds himself married to the Dragonborn and everything is blissful. They have a beautiful house in the mountains, the war is over, Alduin is slain and Skyrim is in a state of peace as they rebuild. Farkas thinks the world is done with saving so he can have his husband. Until one night a few guests arrive and he makes the most shocking discovery of his marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Life in Skyrim was cold and brutal, it never left much room in the way of long romances. Farkas didn't mind one bit. e had seen the Amulet of Mara around the new Harbinger's neck and he ran headfirst into the relationship. Alexander Bear-Heart was the Dragonborn, Champion of the High-King Ulfric Stormcloak, Harbinger of the Companions...and he should have been above marrying the lowly Companion who was known as 'Ice-brain' around the Hall.

 

But when Farkas had asked, Alexander just smiled shyly at him and nodded. They were wed at the end of the week. When the world looked at them they saw two strong warriors, one who wielded two-handed weapons with ease while the other had sharp reflexes and the eyes of a hawk. What they didn't know was that the charming, handsome, and charismatic leader of the Champions was a sappy romantic. When they were alone Alexander Doted on the other warrior. He cooked their meals, cleaned their home, did the laundry and laid himself out before Farkas every night. It wasn't something they had discussed it simply was.

 

Months after they had wed (and months of not being able to act upon their wedding vows) Alexander asked Farkas to come to the Pale. He had been given a plot of land and had already began building their home. Farkas readily agreed, much to the surprise of everyone who knew him, and Vilkas was given the title of Harbinger of the Companions. When the news came to the others everyone was surprised, they figured that the silent one of the twins would live out his days in Jorvasgar and be put to rest on the fires of the Skyforge after dying a noble warriors death.

 

Now he had a grand hall to call home, and even with the Beast Blood that himself and his bonded had decided to keep, they found it relaxing....well until Farkas figured out just why the Dragonborn wanted the house in the Pale.


	2. Chapter 1

The sounds of the heavy door opening and hushed whispers roused a restless Farkas from bed. He scrubbed a hand over his face and looked to see his husband's side of the bed undisturbed. While he knew that with the Beast Blood in their veins a full and restful night of sleep was impossible, it was as close to Sovenguard as they could get. The darker warrior sighed as he got up, not bothering with a shirt as he walked to the balcony that over looked the main hall. "Alex?" He called out gruffly. He heard the voices quiet and Alex stepped out from the archway that lead to their trophy room and cellar.

 

"Oh sorry Farkas, I didn't mean to disturb you."

 

"Who's here?"

 

"Just a traveling companion of mine and his daughter, they got caught out in the storm and we were closer than an Inn." The half-elf said as he moved to the stairs.

 

"You haven't been to bed yet." Farkas stated bluntly.

 

Alex sighed. "No love, I haven't. There were some letters to answer from Vilkas and King Ulfric." Alex stepped onto the landing and reached up to touch the bigger man's cheek softly. "Let me settle them in and then I'll be to bed." He promised.

 

Farkas kissed his wrist gently and nodded. "Alright love, but don't take to long." He rumbled.

 

Alex smiled as he stood on tip toe to kiss him. "I wont."

 

Farkas couldn't help but smile back at him as he looked him over. The other was a half-Bosmer with long black hair that brushed his upper back and he usually kept pulled back and sun kissed skin. He had taken to doing his war paint like Farkas and the dark paint made his stark green eyes stand out. Even now just looking at him made the wolf growl with hunger, with need for his mate. Farkas growled as he pulled Alex close and kissed him hungrily. "I love you." He whispered.

 

Alex chuckled. "I love you too, now go to bed."

 

Farkas reluctantly let the other go and watched him walk back down the stairs to their guests. He went back to their room and laid down, pulling Alex's pillow over to him and burying his face into the soft fabric, not wanting to sleep until the other was in bed with him. Some time ad passed and Farkas snapped awake from the vivid dream he was having as he felt the bed dip as Alex slipped into bed. He grabbed the elf by the waist and pulled him close, burying his face into the others neck.

 

Alex laughed softly. "What's gotten into you love?"

 

"Dunno," Farkas shrugged, not letting him go. "Wolf's been real restless and you just smell so enticing. I just want you." He growled.

 

Alex stroked his arm lovingly. "Well it's not the moon....and we've been married and mated for almost a year now-"

 

"Huh....now that I think about it maybe my wolf wants pups...children." Farkas mused.

 

Alex blinked at him as he pushed himself to his elbows to look at the other. "You wolf does realize that I'm a male too right? I cant have children."

 

Farkas shrugged. "Guess it doesn't matter, you're my mate not to mention the bottom in this relationship. It must be a wolf thing." He arched an eyebrow at Alex. "Can you honestly tell me that that doesn't sound nice? Children of our own running around, teaching them to fight with honor and glory, reading stories and playing games like a family." He asked.

 

"Who would watch them when we get called away?"

 

"I rarely go anywhere anymore love, I could always stay home with them. You are my Shield-brother when we get called out for a contract, and even if we do go to fight something somewhere we could always ask Lydia to be your steward....you know she would do it for you in a second."

 

Alex laughed. "Lydia lives in Breezehome now remember? She lives there with her husband. We were at their wedding two months ago."

 

"I'm sure we can find someone, there isnt a person in Skyrim that does not owe the Dragonborn their life. And you have enough friends wanting to do something for you."

 

Alex mulled over the idea before nodding. "Alright, let's find a steward first then we can see about setting the house up for children."

 

Farkas gave one of his rare bright smile and nodded happily. "Alright then."

 

Alex rolled his eyes as his minds eye supplied Farkas with a wagging tail. "Try to sleep." He said kissing Farkas before trying to roll over only to be stopped.

 

Farkas growled as he tugged Alex back and kissed him again. "You expect me to settle down and sleep after that?" He nipped the mark on Alex's neck that he had left when they mated for the first time as wolves.

 

Alex trembled as he heard the Alpha voice bleed into Farkas's normally deep voice. "Farkas-" He whimpered and moaned as he felt a big and warm hand cup him through the simple pants he wore. "Our guests-"

 

"Then we best be quiet hm?" He nipped the mark again as he ground into Alex's ass.

 

Alex bit is lip to stifle a whimper, he loved when Farkas got like this. He pushed his hips back and felt a thrill at hearing the other wolf let out a deep growl. "Then get on with it Alpha." The elf taunted.

 

Farkas snarled, his mind a blaze of need, mate, and mine, as he ripped their clothing away. His fingers reached down and bumped into a little surprise. "You've kept yourself plugged all day?" The Nord asked, his brows rising into his hair.

 

Alex blushed hotly, the tips of his ears turning pink. "You aren't the only one who's wolfs been acting strange." He muttered.

 

Farkas let out a deep rumbling chuckle as he took hold of the object and twisted it slightly, enjoying the small gasp from his mate. "And where did you get this?"

 

"W-wedding gift from Aela...sh-she said it would come in handy." Alex panted as he pushed his hips back.

 

"I'll have to thank her." Farkas growled as the scent of his mates arousal. "Fuck, you smell so good." He growled as he pulled the plug from the other with a wet pop. He quickly slid his fingers in, stifling a snarl at the slick wet heat inside of Alex. "By the gods Alex." He ground out.

 

Alex pushed Farkas back and scrambled to his hands and knees, displaying himself shamelessly for his husband. "Please Farkas, need you now." He demanded.

 

The Nord draped himself over the others back. He lined himself up and slowly pushed his way into his mate. Farkas felt the beast blood surge to life as his nails lengthened and his senses became sharper. He lifted a clawed hand to turn the others face to him. Farkas saw Alex's eyes change from a beautiful green to lust filled gold as the others wolf started to break through as well. He growled and Alex let out a high pitched whine and bore his neck to the other. Farkas snapped his hips forward, whis wolf taking over as he bit into the mark. He felt an odd tingling and swelling at the base of his cock and it snapped his human mind forward. His wolf had aparently decided to show up in more ways than one. "Alex-"

 

"I-I know love, it's ok." The elf panted as he pushed back. "I want you to knot me....my Alpha." He moaned as his body trembled from need and want.

 

Those words sent a lance of pure heat through him. "Whatever you want love." He rumbled as his hips picked up and he pounded into the other, angling himself to hit Alex's sweet spot every other thrust.

 

Soon enough Alex's back went taunt like a bowstring and he came, untouched, wit a howl. Farkas slammed himself into the other, locking them together as he howled his own release. The bigger of the two slumped forward and they fell to their sides, Farkas holding the other close to his chest. "I love you." He whispered gruffly.

 

"I love you too Farkas." Alex mumbled as he fell asleep.

 

Down in the guest rooms, Babette looked up from her sewing as she heard two howls from the rooms above them. "Well, the Listener is quite active with his husband."

 

Nazir snorted from his spot on a bed. "They certainly don't lack enthusiasm." The Redguard said shaking his head.

 

"Should be interesting to meet this Farkas tomorrow. Perhaps Alex is planning on telling him."

 

"Perhaps, he is after all keeping the Night Mother in his cellar." Nazir shook his head. "It's crazy of him."

 

"Who would look for the Dark Bortherhood in the home of the Dragonborn?" Babette challenged the other as he laid down on his bed.

 

"Got me there, good night Babs." He teased the vampire.

 

"Good night....dad." She laughed as she laid back in bed and closed her eyes.


End file.
